Infinity (DC Reboot Event)
Infinity is a 2019 comic book crossover storyline published by DC Comics. It consists of 12 Issues (plus 0 Issue), and over 100 tie-ins. The series will be written by Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Scott Snyder, Brian Azzarello, Jeff Lemire, along with DC Comics greats James Robinson (who will come back to DC Comics just for Infinity), Marv Wolfman, and Mark Waid. The artists working will be Jim Lee, Ivan Reis, Joe Prado, Cliff Chiang, Greg Capullo, David Finch, and great artists like George Perez, Rags Morales, and even Alex Ross. The series is based on the greatest villains in the DC Universe forming a ultimate Secret Society to destroy all superheroes and get what they want, while serving 10 of the strongest beings in the entire Multiverse; Darkseid, Anti-Monitor, Brainiac, Superboy-Prime, Mongul, Amazo, Despero, Vandal Savage, Lobo, and Starro The Conquerer.The series also marks the return of the Pre-Flashpoint characters (brought back by The Monitor, Pariah, Harbinger, and Nix Uotan) and the New 52 characters (brought back by Metron and the New Gods, along with, once again, Nix Uotan), and alternate versions of all heroes and villains will also be included, hence the reason why it is called Infinity. Plot Summary: List Of Tie-Ins: #Justice League #Justice League Galaxy #Teen Titans #Suicide Squad #Legion Of Super-Heroes #Justice League Dark #Stormwatch #Birds Of Prey #Justice League Of America #Batman #Nightwing #Batgirl #Batwing #Batwoman #Superman #Supergirl #Superboy #Mon-El #Super Woman #Green Lantern #Green Lantern Corps #Red Lanterns #Sinestro Corps #Star Sapphires #Blue Lanterns #Lanterns Of Sector 2814 #Black Hand And The Black Lanterns #Wonder Woman #The Flash #Aquaman #Martian Manhunter #Cyborg #Green Arrow #Captain Atom #The Hawkman #Firestorm #Black Lightning #Shazam #Booster Gold #Ted Kord: The Blue Beetle #Black Canary #Stargirl #Jonah Hex #Hawk & Dove #Elongated Man #The Question #John Constantine #Zatanna #Swamp Thing #Deadman #The Spectre #Animal Man #Doctor Fate #Raven #Kid Flash #Tempest #Donna Troy #Wonder Girl #Red Arrow #Starfire #Static Shock #Ravager #Miss Martian #Geo-Force & Terra #The Rogues #Deathstroke #Lobo #Brother Eye: OMAC #Count Vertigo #Ra's Al Ghul And The League Of Assassins #Secret Society #Cult Of Kobra #Maxwell Lord: Checkmate #Cheetah #Professor Zoom #Psycho Pirate #Deadshot #The Royal Flush Gang #Bizarro World #Batman/Superman #Batman/Wonder Woman #Superman/Wonder Woman #Green Lantern/The Flash #Green Lantern/Green Arrow #Booster Gold/Blue Beetle #Hawkman/Hawkgirl #The Flash/Elongated Man #Mister Miracle/Big Barda #Earth-Two: Justice Society #Earth-Three: Crime Syndicate #Earth-X: Freedom Fighters #The Fourth World #Earth-19: Gotham By Gaslight #Earth-21: The New Frontier #Earth-22: Kingdom Come #Earth-23: President Superman #Earth-30: Red Son #Earth-32: In Darkest Knight #Earth-43: Vampires #Earth-Flashpoint #The Arrowverse: Arrow #The Arrowverse: The Flash #Earth: Smallville #The Arkhamverse #The Timmverse List Of Characters: Batman: *New 52 Batman *Classic Batman *New 52 Earth-2 Batman (Bruce Wayne) *New 52 Earth-2 Batman (Thomas Wayne) *Classic Earth-2 Batman *Red Son Batman *Flashpoint Batman *Futures End Batman (5 Years Later) *Futures End Batman (35 Years Later) *Black Lantern Batman *White Lantern Batman *Vampire Batman *Gotham By Gaslight Batman *In Darkest Knight Batman *Sinestro Corps Batman *Justice Batman *Futures End Batman Beyond *Caveman Batman *Pirate Batman *Knightfall Batman *The Dark Knight Returns Batman *The New Frontier Batman *Kingdom Come Batman *Arkhamverse Batman *Timmverse Batman Superman: *New 52 Superman *New 52 Earth-2 Superman *Classic Superman *Classic Earth-2 Superman *Red Son Superman *Futures End Superman (5 Years Later) *Futures End Superman (35 Years Later) *Black Lantern Superman *White Lantern Superman *Black Lantern Earth-2 Superman *Mecha Superman *Flashpoint Superman *Kingdom Come Superman *Justice Superman *Superman Red *Superman Blue *Superman Beyond *President Superman *The New Frontier Superman *Smallville Superman *Timmverse Superman Wonder Woman: *New 52 Wonder Woman *New 52 Earth-2 Wonder Woman *Classic Wonder Woman *Classic Earth-2 Wonder Woman *Flashpoint Wonder Woman *Star Sapphire Wonder Woman *Black Lantern Wonder Woman *White Lantern Wonder Woman *Kingdom Come Wonder Woman *Justice Wonder Woman *Red Son Wonder Woman *Wonder Woman Beyond *The New Frontier Wonder Woman *Timmverse Wonder Woman *Futures End Wonder Woman (5 Years Later) *Futures End Wonder Woman (35 Years Later) GL Hal Jordan: *New 52 Hal Jordan *Classic Hal Jordan *Black Lantern Hal Jordan *White Lantern Hal Jordan *Orange Lantern Hal Jordan *Sinestro Corps Hal Jordan *Blue Lantern Hal Jordan *Red Lantern Hal Jordan *Parralax Hal Jordan *The Spectre Hal Jordan *Justice Hal Jordan *Red Son Hal Jordan *Futures End Hal Jordan (5 Years Later) The Flash (Barry Allen): *New 52 Flash *Classic Flash *Elseworlds Flash *Blue Lantern Flash *White Lantern Flash *Parralax Flash *Justice Flash *Arrowverse Flash *Futures End Flash (5 Years Later) *Futures End Flash (35 Years Later) *Future Flash (Blue Costume) Aquaman: *New 52 Aquaman *Classic Aquaman *Black Lantern Aquaman *White Lantern Aquaman *Kingdom Come Aquaman *Justice Aquaman *Futures End Aquaman (5 Years Later) *Futures End Aquaman (35 Years Later) *The New Frontier Aquaman *Flashpoint Aquaman *Timmverse Aquaman List Of Deaths: Collected Editions: Category:Comic Series Category:Series Category:DC